In a press, press line or multi-stage press for large components, transfer apparatuses are provided for transporting workpieces into the processing stages. In recent systems according to EP 0 672 480 B1 or EP 0 693 334 A1, the transporting operation between individual processing stations takes place individually by individual transporting apparatuses, which allow, in particular, a high flexibility of the capacity for movement of the workpiece transportation between individual processing stages. By means of such a drive, which is fully independent of the central drive of the press, it is possible to optimize the transportation of the workpiece in a number of degrees of freedom, in particular in relatively large press installations. For this purpose, you are referred to EP 0 672 480 or EP 0 693 334. By way of example, carrying rails, on which carriages with dedicated drive travel, are provided over the entire press length. For accommodating the workpieces, use is made of crossmembers which are provided with retaining means and are each fastened on 2 opposite carriages. In the most straightforward embodiment, 2 transporting movements are provided for transferring the workpieces, to be precise a vertical movement and a horizontal movement. The vertical movement serves for removing the workpiece from the bottom die part or depositing the workpiece in the same, while the horizontal movement provides the actual transporting step. This transporting step can take place from one press into the following press or, in the case of a multi-stage press for large components, from one forming station into the next.
However, it is usually the case that the workpieces and/or dies are not of such straightforward configuration as to allow transportation in biaxial operation. By way of example, in the case of passenger-vehicle doors, the latter, in the first forming stage, are drawn from a common blank in order then, following a cutting operation, to run, each as separate workpieces, through the processing stages together. In order to avoid more expensive and complicated dies, it is necessary for the workpiece to be brought into an optimum processing position during the transfer operation. This change in position is usually carried out by way of intermediate set-down locations or orienting stations.
Such an intermediate set-down location, both for single and for double components, is disclosed by EP 0 383 168 B1 or DE 196 51 934 A1. Of particular note are the 5 degrees of freedom which can be used for changing the position of workpieces of complex configuration. It is thus possible, if required, for the position of the workpiece to be manipulated in 5 axes.
Essential disadvantages of this functionally satisfactory intermediate set-down location are as follows:                the press installation or multi-stage press for large components requires a long overall length since the intermediate set-down locations are arranged between the processing stages and the appropriate amount of space thus has to be provided.        The number of workpiece-specific changeover parts is high.        The parked position of the crossmembers during the forming operation is restricted.        The cycle speed and functional reliability of the press may be adversely affected by the relatively large number of transporting steps.        
This resulted in considerations to dispense with the intermediate set-down location and to integrate the necessary degrees of freedom in the transporting systems. It is thus proposed, [lacuna] DE 44 08 449 A1, to configure the transporting system such that the crossmember can be brought into a sloping position in the vertical direction. It is additionally possible to pivot an axis in the direction transverse to the transporting direction.
Some of the possible movements of the intermediate set-down location have thus been integrated in the transporting system, but the full functionality of this intermediate set-down location has not.